Ya esperamos demasiado
by blue kirito
Summary: Un ave azulina, bien podría ser quien menos te imaginas.


**Magi pertenece a Shinobu Ohtaka-sama. Escrito en el móvil, errores son sin querer. Muchas gracias a Yayoi y a todos los que leen por el apoyo.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo único Ya esperamos demasiado.**

 **.**

Una hermosa ave de ojos zafiro se posa en el borde de una ventana abierta para descansar, ha sido un largo viaje desde Alma Toran a Kou. Cierra los orbes un momento y estira sus alas para recibir las bendiciones del sol sobre su entumido cuerpo. Sus mejillas, si pudiesen apreciarse tienen un inocente tono rosado, e inspirado por el paisaje se pone a cantar, como agradecimiento por haber llegado sano y a salvo a su destino.

-¡Me lleva esa vieja es muy difícil!

Un joven de largo cabello negro llega maldiciendo al mundo entero para terminar azotando la puerta en un infantil berrinche que hizo pegar un brinco al pajarillo. Judal se tira en el lecho boca abajo para dormirse poco después. Preocupada la creatura vuela hasta el y se coloca a un lado, picoteando su brazo suavemente.

 _-¿Estas bien?_ -pia, pero como es de esperar el otro no le entiende o siquiera le pone atención.

 _«-No te preocupes. Cuidaré de ti, descanza.»_

Se aproxima e intenta cubrirle con su diminuto cuerpo, para transmitir un poco de calor al muchacho que siquiera tuvo la precaución de colocarse una sábana encima.

Pasadas algunas horas, el humano abre los ojos, repuesto y es entonces que se topa con el pájarito azul en brazos de Morfeo.

-¿Y tú qué demonios haces aquí?

Su primer impulso, abrir la ventana y lanzarle lejos, a su suerte. Pero apenas lo tomó entre sus manos le invadió una curiosa e inexplicable onda de calidez, bastante agradable y desconocida.

 _«-¿Quién eres?»_

-Nah, un enano.

Se levantó y buscó un listón en su escritorio para amarrar su patita a la cama. No tiene una jaula y la idea de que se vaya volando sin más por alguna razón le aterra.

...

Aladdin despertó y miró confuso a su alrededor, no hay señales del muchacho. Eso le deprimió pero un gruñido de sus tripitas le recordó que tiene hambre, pues no ha probado alimento en días. Estiró las alas para emprender el vuelo pero no pudo hacerlo. Pronto se dió cuenta de la razón.

« _-¿Eh? ¿Quién me amarró?»_

Entró en pánico pero antes de hacer nada apareció ante el su captor que sonrió de lado.

-Tranquilo enano, es una simple precaución para que no te largues. No te haré daño, por ahora. Supongo que tienes hambre. No se qué carajo tragues, así que fui por una manzana.

La colocó a su lado. Es la primera vez que el pequeño ve una pero le llenó de una nostalgia que no pudo explicar. Comenzó a comer y las lágrimas cayeron sobre las sábanas, alzó la mirada para encontrarse a Judal en pleno llanto.

« _-¿Eh? ¿Por qué está triste?»_

Este llevó las manos al rostro para retirar las fastidiosas gotas saladas que tan patético le hacen sentir. Pero aún así el dolor en su pecho no se va.

-¿Quién eres enano? ¿Por qué sospecho que te conozco?

Este intentó acercarse, con vehemencia, tanto así que hirió su patita pero no llegó más lejos.

-¡Alto! ¡¿Estas idiota o qué?!-le liberó del listón y le miró con desconfianza-Más vale que sigas aquí hasta que te permita quedar. Si te marchas no te perdonaré.

Aladdin dió sutiles brinquitos que le sacaron una sonrisa sincera al otro.

-Je, menso. Soy Judal, tu amo. Nunca olvides mi nombre, enano.

-Piu piu piu.

¿Qué le habrá dicho? A saber, pero prefirió creer que era una promesa entre ellos.

...

Judal dió completa libertad al ave. Dejaba todas las puertas abiertas a excepción de la principal y las ventanas aún temiendo no encontrarle al volver. Además de varias manzanas en la mesa y jugo del mismo sabor. Si, no toma agua, parece tener cierta adicción por el azúcar. Cuando el humano llega a casa está tan agotado que Aladdin ayuda en cuanto puede, con sus patitas tiende la cama, lo que le lleva alrededor de tres horas y lava la ropa, o al menos presiona el botón de encendido con su pico. El otro día ¡incluso contestó una llamada! Aunque el mayor le regañó por dejar descolgado el teléfono. También le seduce la idea de preparar la comida a su amigo, pero este no le deja acercarse a la estufa y no entiende la razón.

...

Un año después.

Judal llegó con una caja que puso frente al pájarillo. Este la picoteó curioso.

-Calma enano, no seas tan desesperado.

El paquete fué abierto dejando al descubierto una bañera para aves. El de ojos zafiro le miró perplejo.

-Tiene un año que estas de gorrón. Si vas a dejar tu mugre que al menos sea en un sitio donde no me moleste. Tómalo como un presente de aniversario o algo así.

Aladdin voló y salió rápidamente por la ventana.

-¡Maldición se me olvidó cerrarla! ¡Enano vuelve!

Dejó el producto en la cama y corrió tras él apunto de lanzarse desde el segundo piso cuando este se estrelló en su cara.

-¡Ungh!

Y se fué para el suelo reincorporándose al instante.

-¡¿Qué diablos te sucede?!

El ave antes azulina, era más café puesto que se revolcó en el lodo. Las mejillas de Judal se inflaron y dejó escapar una carcajada.

-¡JA JA JA JA JA! Ah~ está bien. Estrénala.

-¡Piu piu piu piu!

...

La convivencia se hizo natural entre ellos. Judal bien puede jurar que incluso se entienden. Y así pasaron los días, meses, incluso años. Llegados al quinto, algo no le supo bien al humano mientras estaba en el colegio.

 _«-¿Se supone que vivan tanto? Además está igual de enano que al principio. ¿Qué estas cosas no crecen?»_

 _ **«-Judal-kun...»**_

 _«-¡¿Qué rayos fué eso?! Es como si alguien me hubiese...»_

-Tchi.

Se puso en pie rápidamente ignorando a la profesora. Cogió el primer taxi que encontró en su camino y llegó a casa subiendo apresuradamente las escaleras. En la cama, apenas respirando el pájarillo. El joven se hincó a su lado y tomó entre las manos.

-No puedes hacerme esto. En la mañana estabas bien...¿por qué? ¡Es la segunda vez que me dejas! ¿Eh?

Y los recuerdos volvieron a él. Memorias que se mantuvieron selladas para que no enloqueciera. Tuvo un lindo novio. Un niño dulce, hermoso, inocente y cuanta cualidad quiera sumarse a la lista. Pero murió...

Un día, un estúpido día se le ocurrió presentarse a una prueba de valor en un edificio abandonado.

-Es peligroso.

Le dijo su pareja. Pero su enorme orgullo le pasó de lado.

-Estaré bien. Después de todo soy yo.

Que equivocado estaba. Aún recuerda que Aladdin le acompañó para cuidarlo. Las cosas no salieron del todo mal. Y ya estaban a unos cuantos metros de la salida. Así, se giró presuntuoso. No debió hacerlo, sus piernas debieron alejarse rápidamente, sus brazos tenían que salvar a su mayor tesoro.

-Te dije enano que era una...

-¡JUDAL-KUN!

Esa mirada de terror quedará grabada en su retina. El como Aladdin con su pequeño y frágil cuerpo le empujó con toda su fuerza. Judal rodó por el suelo y cuando se reincorporó.

-¡WAAAAAAHHH!

Las palabras perdieron sentido. Su cerebro no pudo interpretar semejante atrocidad. Aladdin yacia de pie, clavado en un varrilla que le atrevesó el corazón, asesinándole de forma instantánea.

Luego el mayor perdió el sentido y el shock le hizo olvidar todo.

Acercó al pajarito a su pecho.

-Eres tu enano, ¿verdad?

Pero no recibió una respuesta.

-Perdóname, ¡todo lo hice mal!-estaba a punto de derrumbarse, pero no le daría una despedida patética. No otra vez-¡Escucha! Me vale si me dices o no quién eres. No estoy equivocado. Te voy a esperar, ¡el tiempo que sea necesario! ¡Ya no seré un imbécil! ¡Estaremos aquí! ¡En está casa y serás mi esposo! ¡¿Te quedó claro?! No importa si demoras y soy muy viejo para hacerte el amor. ¡Solo quiero estar contigo otra vez!

El ave cerró los ojos de a poco.

-¡Seré yo quien te encuentre!

Y Aladdin exhaló su último aliento.

...

Judal cumplió los veintiocho.

Es un hombre responsable porque le gusta su trabajo, corredor de bolsa. Le encanta crear caos y más aún si esto le supone jugosas ganancias. Su casa es ahora una gran mansión, y sus padres viajan constantemente por lo que está solo. Pero siempre piensa en su enano. Aún conserva la esperanza de que volverá a su vida. Han pasado doce años pero confía.

Hoy salió temprano de la oficina y decidió dar un paseo a pie. Camina sin interés por el parque hasta que sus ojos se abren desmesuradamente. Un mocoso con una canasta de pan, vendiendo su producto. Sonríe con nostalgia y apunto de entregarse al llanto. Pero en lugar de eso se aproxima divertido.

-¿Qué onda enano?

-Ah-le puso nervioso-B-buenas tardes onisan, ¿quieres comprar?

-No tengo dinero-mintió-Pero estoy hambriento.

-Mmm-bajó la mirada pensativo-Puedo regalarte uno.

-¿No se molestan tus viejos?

-Yo-apretó su canasta-No tengo papás. Vivo solo y vendo pan para vivir

-Y lo regalas tan fácilmente.

-Es p-porque parece que estás en una situación difícil. Y...

El mayor le cogió en brazos y colocó sobre su hombro.

-¿Eh?-confuso-¡¿A dónde me llevas?!

-A nuestra casa.

-¡¿Eh?!

El niño está tan impactado que no forcejea. Llegan al sitio y Judal le deja en libertad. Pero este queda clavado al piso, mudo.

-Bienvenido Aladdin.

-¡¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?!

El peli negro le cogió por la cintura y dió un inocente beso en sus labios que le hizo sonrojar. El pequeño quedó boquiabierto sin entender de que van las cosas. Su mano es tomada con suavidad y le colocan un anillo de oro blanco con un zafiro.

-¿Qué...?

-Te estoy pidiendo matrimonio torpe.

-¡Oh! Mi amigo Alibaba-kun dice que solo te casas después o antes de tener sexo. ¿Es lo que hicimos?

-¿Ese beso? Claro que...-sonrió-Si. Ya no eres virgen.

Todo le dió vueltas al pequeño que terminó por desmayarse, y el otro besarle de nuevo.

-Je, supongo que sería mejor explicarle, pero nah así es más divertido. Gracias por volver, está vez en verdad te haré feliz.

El peli azulino abrió los ojos despacio.

-¿Te aprovechaste de mi ojisan?

-¡¿Cómo que ojisan?! ¡Estoy muy joven y ahorita mismo te lo demuestro!

-Je je je.

-¿Uh?

-Lo recordé todo Judal-kun. No me dejes.

-Es lo que debería decirte.

-¿Aún conservas la bañera de aves?

-Si, pero esta vez te meteras conmigo a la tina.

-Je je je je.

-¿No te molesta?

-¿No esperamos ya demasiado?

-Ni que lo digas.

Entrelazaron las manos cariñosamente, el anillo emitió un brillo enigmatico. Como si estuviese impregnado de magia poderosa que hará de sus sueños una realidad.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Notas finales.**

 **Siempre me gusta variar las parejas para que todos tengan un poco que leer de sus ships favoritos. Pero últimamente no he podido resistirme a mi OTP, lo siento mucho pero gracias por leer! Los amo! :3. Judal y Aladdin son tan hermosos! Hasta la próxima!**


End file.
